


Notice

by Rinidaze00



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinidaze00/pseuds/Rinidaze00
Summary: "Everyday, I wake up to brush my hair for you."
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 5





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like? Don't read. Have a nice day!

Everyday, I brush my hair for him.

I wake up every morning at the same time just to get up and sit in front of my mirror. I grab my brush from the first drawer, take parts of my hair, and brush each section.

I want to look pretty for him.

I make sure that my hair is brushed so he knows I take care of it. There are no split ends or different streaks of other colors. All natural red hair. And it's all for him.

Everyone at school loves my red hair. I get compliments everywhere I go. Especially from the boys but I ignore them. They don't capture my attention like you do but you never noticed.

Is there something wrong about me? Is my hair too long? Am I too tall? I want to ask but you never have time to speak to me. I'm afraid that you don't like me.

But that changed on this day.

You approach me asking for help with one of our assignments. I gladly help you and we spent half an hour being next to each other. I loved every second that you are near me because it's a rare thing.

But you didn't see my hair.

Why? Is my hair color ugly?

Maybe I should dye my hair. Yes that's it. Maybe you like a different color. Blonde? Blue? Brunette? Black? I'll have to pay close attention to find out.

* * *

I've been following you for a week and I noticed you like black. When I saw you talking to your best friend, he had black hair and you looked at it a lot. I go to the nearest pharmacy to grab a box of dye and bleach to make you notice my hair.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to long, black hair. As always, I brush it. I make sure it's long and straight with no split ends. I gotta admit that I look better with black than red. I hope you notice.

Walking around the school, I see you standing by your locker with your best friend. I pull out my mini mirror and make sure my hair is perfect for you. Before I can approach you, I feel my heart shatter like glass. You didn't notice me because you have someone else.

Your best friend.

Well he's your boyfriend now.

I feel clueless. For how long? I'm that oblivious? How can I not see that you were with someone else?

The next morning, I cut off my hair. I have no one to show it to. No one compliments me anymore. I see everyone's expressions of shock as they look at what I have done.

That day you noticed. You saw what damage I have done to my luxurious hair. It wasn't long though as your boyfriend is a better distraction. Sadly, I lost two things that day.

My love and my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece of garbage I wrote based off a picture I saw on Pinterest!


End file.
